Shelby Tomlinson
by Sinister Whispers
Summary: Here you are, my main squeeze! xD Requested fanfic for Shelby. Louis x OC Shouis Cromlinson Awesome beach date ; 1st Person ; Shelby POV.


**Here you are. That way you can read it whenever you want!**

* * *

I waited patiently in my living room, flipping through the mind numbing Saturday television. Nothing was ever good during the day, only at night when there was premieres and whatnot. I wouldn't even be awake if it wasn't for Louis. Our plans were still a mystery to me, but every moment spent with him was amazing. He was so sweet, funny, charming...

My thoughts were distracted by the doorbell ringing, and I hopped off the couch quickly. As I opened the door, a handsome looking boy was standing in the doorway. "Lou!" I yelled, wrapping my warms around his neck as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Hey babe." Louis's hands moved down to my waist, tilting his head down to give me a small peck on my lips. I happily kissed back, every time feeling like the first.

As we parted, I gave a small pout to him, and he reeled me into another hug. "Ready to go?" He asked, tugging at my hand to move out the door. I followed, no restrain whatsoever, and seen his vehicle in my drive way. I raised an eyebrow as I looked at it.. _A silver Volkswagon beetle.. How odd._ I thought, but pushed it away and focused on my wonderful boyfriend. He was wearing a signature 'Lou Look.' A navy blue and white striped shirt, khakis, and his favorite pair of gray Toms. I swear, that boy has an entire closet, just for his Toms. Every time I see him, a new pair..

We drove with the radio on, occasionally One Direction's _'What Makes You Beautiful'_ would come on, and Louis would sing along to me.. _Sheez, how did I get so freaking lucky?_

About an hour passed, and we made it to the beach. "Ah, a beach day?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Eh, something like that.. Now come on, love!" Louis shut his door, and came around to open mine. He was always a sweetheart like that. As I got out, he took my hand in his, and he begun to hum a tune that I didn't recognize.. _Oh well, it's still adorable._

On the beach, I seen Niall and Zayn sitting on a pair of beach towels, while Liam and Harry were off in the ocean splashing one another. "Lou, I forgot a swimsuit.." I muttered, looking down at the ground.

Suddenly I was slapped in the face by soft fabric. "I got chya one right here, babe." It was plain, nothing exciting. A dark blue, almost black color, with a little bird symbol on it. Louis's finger pointed to the red bird and smiled. "Kinda looks like Kevin, right?" I laughed at the mention of Kevin, the bird that he seemed to fall in love with.

"Don't waste your time, love. Get changed and let's go swimming!" Lou ran off, leaving me to hurry off back to the vehicle to hurriedly get changed.

**–**

When I stepped out of the car, all eyes were on me. It was more creepy than you think. Like the boys were just waiting for me to finish..

I shrugged off the thought and began to walk towards Zayn and Niall, who were still on their towels talking. "C'mon guys, don't be losers over here!" I tried to coax them, grabbing each of their hands and pulling them up. They let out a groan, and I just smiled. "Just being nice, dudes."

Lou met me about halfway to the ocean, and I let go of the boys' hands to latch on to Louis'. They were always so warm, no matter when it was- very calming. He gave me a small kiss on my cheek, before dragging me behind him towards the water.

Water was being splashed between everyone, smacking across cheeks, chests, backs, everywhere. Thankfully no one was hurt- until the tackling began. Harry thought it would have been a good idea to tackle the blonde lad, shoving him underwater. That led to Zayn and Liam to start fighting, playfully of course, but fighting nonetheless.

Louis, being the charming boyfriend he is, thought we should get out and let the boys do their thing.. So I tackled him. I giggled and pushed him underwater, not to hard so he'd have a chance to come up for air.

Immediately, I was on my back in the water, suspended by Louis's arms. He bent down to plant a small kiss upon my lips, leaving me wanting more as he pulled away. Then, as if on cue, Zayn had been slammed into Lou, making me fall into the cool ocean.

After we were all soaked, and the boys having a couple bruises, Louis decided that we should probably stop, in case there was any real damage. Well, any more damage. Poor Niall had a cut on his finger. Stupid Harry thought it would be funny to start throwing rocks..

My mind cleared when a spine-chilling cup was pressed against my arm, making me squeal lightly. I flipped my head to see a bent-over Louis, laughing as hard as he can, with two smoothies in his hand. "You jerk! That scared me!" He laughed even harder, holding up the drink to my face.

"I'm sorry, love! I didn't realize you'd be so frightened by a smoothie!" Louis gave me a small peck on the cheek, to show he was sorry. I returned it with a blush.

"Get those spoons away from me, Harry!" Out of the corner of my eye, I seem Liam running down the beach.. Followed by Harry and Niall.

"No! Face your fear!" Harry called to him, holding out three metal spoons.

"Harry, leave Liam alone!" The Irish boy was coming up behind Harry, and I turned my head before he took the chance to tackle him.

Of course, I turned to Zayn to hear him say, "Do you see that hot babe? Dude, she's looking right at me.." He was whispering to himself, giving the small pout he does in all of the photo shoots. Looking down towards his gaze, I seen a girl who looked vaguely familiar.

The first thing you would notice, is her haircut. Undercut, meaning one side is a lot shorter than the other. On her, though, it plays well with her features. Charcoal-colored hair, small strands of blonde underneath, a bit passed her shoulder. Slight tan, played up with a white pair of short-shorts. Barely on the sides, you could see a pink swim bottoms, paired with a pink top- covered by a large shirt. Last, but not least, her damned black Vans that she never seemed to take off.

"Maddy!" I called out, taking Lou's hand in mine as I pushed passed Zayn. "I didn't know you were going to the beach." Approaching her, she put up her dark shades, her bright green eyes shining.

"I figured I'd take a break from the family, y'know? I didn't know you were going to be here.." She muttered, looking passed me, towards the other boys.

I looked back too, and seen Zayn giving her a smirk with a wave. She returned it nicely, and looked for the real boy she wanted- Harry. She's had a crush on him since.. Forever. Harry spotted her, on the ground from Niall's tackle, showing his deep dimples as he waved.

I gave her a punch to the arm, bringing her back to reality. "Anyway... Why don't you join us?" I asked, then turned to Louis. He had been looking back at the boys as well, keeping one hand protectively over my waist. "Lou, you don't mind if Maddy joins us, right?" Smiling, I took a slurp from my smoothie.

Louis nodded. "Of course! The more, the merrier!"

Maddy and I walked back to the boys, my boyfriend putting his arm around my shoulder now. "Guys, this is Maddy, one of my best friends." The boys haven't met Maddy yet, so they were all acting pretty weird. Liam was still shivering over the spoons, so he didn't count. Niall had actually put down the chips he had been munching on, to look up at her. He stuttered out a 'Hello' before looking back into the bag. Zayn's eyes were all oogly again, trying to "stun" her with his "charming smile" and whatever he does. Harry, though.. He kept a smile on his face, and even offered her a seat.

I winked over at Maddy, before sitting down in the sand. "Lou, sit by me!" Tugging on his shorts, I got him to sit next to me. "That's better.." I muttered, leaning my head on his shoulder as I continued to drink down the freezing drink.

Louis put his palm to my cheek, adjusting my face so it's looking at him. "I love you, love." He smiled, leaning down and touching our lips together. His thumb traced my cheekbones lightly, and mine stayed at the hem of his shirt. Louis's tongue traced along my bottom lip and I parted mine, allowing his tongue to delve in.

Our lips left each others immediately as the group around us made irritating kissy noises. "Oh shut up." Louis mumbled, wrapping his arms around my waist possessively. "So, it's starting to get late, guys.. Anyone want to set up the tents with me?" Lou asked, raising an eye brow towards the boys.

The band went back to the vehicles, taking out the tents, while I stayed back and talked with Maddy. I nudged her in the ribs. "So...?"

She shrugged and answered back with a smile. "Oh, come on.. You're gonna stay the night, right?" I smirked, giggling as we both looked at the boys. Niall seemed to be having a bit of trouble, reaching over the top of a tent, and falling to the ground. It smashed underneath him, and he let out a little whine.

"Yeah, I'll stay.. But it'll be awkward considering you'll be bunking with Lou.." She muttered, taking her phone from her pocket.

I took the phone from her hands and stuck out my tongue. "You're an idiot sometimes."

**–**

"Well, the tents are set up.. How's about a little song for my love?" Louis smiled, nodding towards Niall to play his guitar. I perked up, hearing the intro of Another World, one of my favorite songs. My face had a huge grin when he began singing..

_It's not me, it's not you, there's a reason_  
_I'm just tryna' read the signals I'm receiving_  
_Just like a stone on fire, can you feel it?_  
_I don't know about you girl but I believe it_

_Words will be just words_  
_Till you bring them to life_

_I'll lift you up, I'll never stop_  
_You know I'll take you to another world_  
_I'll build you up, I'll never stop_  
_You know I'll take you to another world_

_Everyday, in every way_  
_Oh_

_I'll lift you up, I'll never stop_  
_You know I'll take you to another world_

_One for me, one for you, whatcha doing?_  
_Girl the music sounds so good when you're movin'_  
_Let me take you higher, let me prove it_  
_'Cause, hey, hey, pretty girl, I believe it_

_Words will be just words_  
_Till you bring them to life_

_I'll lift you up, I'll never stop_  
_You know I'll take you to another world_  
_I'll build you up, I'll never stop_  
_You know I'll take you to another world_

_Everyday, in every way_  
_Oh_

_I'll lift you up, I'll never stop_  
_You know I'll take you to another world_  
_Take you to another world_  
_You know I'll take you to another world_

_Baby let me find out your secret_  
_Just let me in and let me show you that I keep it_  
_Close to my heart jump in the deep end_  
_Just let me in and let me show you what I'm meaning_

_I'll lift you up, I'll never stop_  
_You know I'll take you to another world_  
_I'll build you up, I'll never stop_  
_You know I'll take you to another world_

_Everyday, in every way_  
_Oh_

_I'll lift you up, I'll never stop_  
_You know I'll take you to another world_

_Take you to another world_

_Oh yeah_  
_You know I'll take you to another world_

_I'll build you up, I'll never stop_  
_You know I'll take you to another world_

_Yeah_

_Take you to another world_

_I'll lift you up, I'll never stop_

The song came to a close, and my eyes were filled with tears. That had to have been one of the sweetest things every. "I'm so thankful to have an amazing boyfriend like you." I admitted, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Louis gave a cheeky smile, before giving me a kiss in return. "I'm going to the loo, stay right there."

It didn't take long for the boys to gang up on me after my protector left my side. Harry and Maddy stayed to chat with Niall, completely ignoring my yells for Liam and Zayn to put me down. "Seriously guys, this isn't funny!" Their hands grazed my sides, making me let out a laugh as I was carried down the beach. The boys couldn't stop laughing, apparently my protesting made them happy and giddy.

We neared the edge of the ocean when I realized what they were doing. "Put me down!" I yelled again, trying to squirm from their hands.

"As you wish!" Liam said, while him and Zayn threw me in the ocean. I felt weightless for a brief moment, still shocked that they actually threw me. Then the freezing water hit, making me tense up. I screamed loudly from the chilling ocean..

I shot both the evil boys glares as I took a seat in Louis' arms. A pale red blanket slithered around our two bodies, mashing our body heat together. Still slightly shivering, my arms were drawing light circles across his clothed chest while his arms were wrapped around my waist. The strong embrace made me feel at home, back when we'd cuddle in my bed, watching movies and other things.

The sand man came early for me, and I began to doze off as I was huddled to his warm embrace. "Love, don't sleep just yet. I have another surprise for you!" Louis smiled. His hands slid gently up my shirt, making goosebumps rise on my skin from the contact, then lifted so I was positioned to look behind the tents. Liam was beginning to light fireworks, then ran back as fast as he could before they exploded.

The sky suddenly filled with a gold shimmer as the ball sent off a boom. Another ball shot up, this time exploding with a mixture of blues and purples. I looked to Harry who had his fingers in his ears, screaming his head off. Both Louis and I began to laugh at his fear, then even harder as Maddy tried to comfort him.

The fireworks ended after a couple minutes, and I couldn't contain my happiness. "Louis, that was so sweet!" I snuggled myself between Lou's legs, leaning my back onto his chest. "But what's the occasion? I feel bad that I haven't done anything for you.." Yeah, I felt a bit guilty. He was always so nice, sweet, and amazing, whereas I feel like I take everything without giving.

Louis began to rub my shins, trying to warm them up. "Shelby, love.. I don't need a reason, I just want to show you how much I love you." I gave a giggle, loving his excuse. How can you not? "And if you think this is great, just wait until we're alone.." He purred, trailing small kisses down my neck. Louis settled on the sensitive skin in the crook of my neck, leaving a little love bite. I couldn't quiet the little whimper that escaped my lips.

"Can we hurry to the tent then?" I muttered, using my hands to lift his face from my exposed skin. The others were retreating as well, Niall and Liam in one tent, Zayn, Harry, and Maddy in the other. That was gonna be awkward.

Without any warning I was lifted from the ground, cradled in Louis' arms. I kept bobbing up and down as we hurried to the tent. My fingers fiddled with the zipper, reaching it over both of our heads.

"Come here, babe!" Louis sat at the edge of tent, reaching his arms out to me.

"Just wait, Lou. I don't want someone peeking!" I finished closing the zipper, then greedily received the male's hug.

He didn't mutter a single a snappy comeback, but instead he pulled me to him and lowered his lips to mine. I closed my eyes as our lips touched, feeling a zap of electricity. The room seemed to spin around me. Every time feeling as if it was the first. I clutched desperately, never wanting this moment to end. I felt his hands pull me closer, as close as physically possible. The urgency in the kiss was unbearable. I wanted him; I wanted every fiber of his being. I ran my hands through his hair, pulled his face to mine. It was wonderful, perfect. I could almost see the fireworks..

But of course, my wishful thinking of having a private night was wasted. "Vas happenin'?" Zayn's voice rang through my ears. Immediately, the both of us pulled away. Then his head popped in, doing his eyebrow thing.

"Zayn! Get the fuck outta here!" Louis shoved Zayn out, letting him fall backwards into the sand. The tan boy let out a yelp, but Lou ignored him.

Niall had to jump in this as well, helping Zayn off the ground. "Zayn! Can't you see they were gonna do it? Leave them be and come with Li and I, idiot!"

I was still in shock that Zayn had the nerve to pop in.. Didn't he realize that we were in our tent.. Alone.. And there was no talking? Seriously.. "Zayn is retarded sometimes.." I muttered, tugging Louis back into the tent. He was ready to go beat the hell out of the boy. "Lou, it's okay.. Just come here, please?"

**Then we made love all night.**


End file.
